


Eye of the Storm

by thatsprivatebro



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cheesy nonsense, possible spoilers (if you haven't seen DoS), seriously it's pretty cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsprivatebro/pseuds/thatsprivatebro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wakes up after Tauriel heals him and has a talk with his brother...(wow that's the shittiest summary ever i'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> just something i couldn't get out of my head, i feel like there'd be a quiet moment before smaug came and wrecked everything to shit, and this is what i'd imagine it'd be? so yeah it's just a little...thing...cheesy...all that nonsense....

_Fili waited until the she-elf had released his brother’s fingers before approaching, and she steeled herself against the wistfulness that Kili’s final whispered words had wrought. She mindlessly rinsed her hands and spoke softly, but it did not escape Fili’s notice that she refused to meet his eyes._  
“Your brother will be alright now. I had best follow Legolas, before he goes too far,”  
She made to leave, but the flood of relief Fili felt at his brother’s well-being had made him bold, and he grabbed her hand to stay her.  
He willed the flush to leave his cheeks as he noted the mirroring of his brother’s actions, but was determined to speak his piece and forced her to meet his eyes.  
“I need to thank you, for saving my brother’s life. You did what I could not—and I have nothing to offer that matches the value of your actions.”  
He released her hand and kneeled deeply, and Tauriel stood stunned for a few moments before remembering herself, and bidding him to stand.  
“Your thanks is enough for me, Master Dwarf. Your brother...Kili, he—“the soft smile that graced her fair face did not go unmissed, though she quickly tamped it, “I did what I had to.” 

Fili watched his brother sleep, watched his chest rise and fall, breathing life into his body. They hadn’t the heart to move him as he slept, though one of Bard’s children had brought a pillow to place beneath his head. He’d wanted to weep with happiness, wanted to embrace his brother and listen to his heart beat within his chest to be absolutely sure he wasn’t dreaming, that Kili was really still alive, but he was aware that he wasn’t alone, and that despite having left Thorin he still had a noble dignity to uphold. 

He started when he heard Kili begin to groan, and tried to help ease him into wakefulness with a hand on his shoulder,  
“Kili. Kili it’s me, how are you feeling?”

He waited for his brother to get his bearings, watched the dark, gentle eyes gain focus on him.  
“I’m alright, brother, this table is more comfortable than it looks.”

Fili chuckled dutifully before he let silence fall between them as he wondered how to best broach the subject which had been weighing on him.  
“Kili...why—“

Kili had known this was coming, and groaned his discontent,  
“Come on, Fili—“

“No, don’t do that. I need to know why, I deserve that much!”

“You know why. I couldn’t slow everyone down,” Kili cast his glance away, the memory still fresh in his mind, “You heard Thorin.”

“Damn Thorin, and damn everyone else—you almost died, Kili!” His voice wasn’t more than a harsh whisper, but the anger was still clear within it, though he softened his tone at his brother’s doleful look, “You couldn’t have told even me? We could have gone to Oin together, quietly—“

Kili gave a short, bitter laugh at the image of their resident deaf healer trying to do anything quietly.  
“You know that wasn’t an option, Fi.”

Fili conceded, but only for a brief respite as he changed his tactic.

“We couldn’t help you, Kili...all we could do was watch. Maybe if you’d have said something we could have done more.”

His younger brother rolled his eyes, being able to easily detect the guilt trip.

“It wouldn’t have made a difference, you know that too. Besides, it all turned out fine, didn’t it?”

He could see Kili’s eyes growing wistful, likely conjuring the memory of the she-elf who had healed him with her radiance and healing gifts which had impressed even Oin. And Fili couldn’t argue his point, nor could he argue with the tell-tale look on his brother’s face.  
He looked around to be sure everyone else was too occupied to overhear, and lowered his voice even further for good measure,

“I heard what you said to her.”

Kili’s eyes widened like a frightened animal, as possible excuses and explanations rushed through his mind—he thought he had been dreaming the conversation that had passed between himself and Tauriel.  
But Fili would grant him no reprieve.

“Do you love her?”

Kili’s eyes contracted to their usual size, but the anxiety still read easily across his face as his mouth gaped open and shut as if he could form the proper response from thin air.  
Fili nearly laughed out loud at the sight, and decided at last to show his baby brother some mercy.

“I thanked her for what she did...she’s nice, you know. And at least she’s actually an elf maid this time.”

Kili’s smile brightened his face as he gave his brother a playful punch in the arm, and Fili returned the gesture, if much more gently.  
Fili then sobered, remembering the foreboding rumbles beneath the earth that he had felt earlier that night, and not knowing how much time they had left.

“Try to rest a bit more, Ki, you still need it.”

Kili nodded lightly but didn’t need more prodding, for his eyes had already begun to flutter shut again. He sighed, settling himself against the hard wood of the table contrasting with the soft pillow cradling his head, and though his eyes were closed he still faced his brother, and whispered a soft, barely coherent question beneath his breath,

“...do you think she could love me?”

Fili smoothed his brother’s wild mane of hair and gave him a quick kiss on the brow (noble dignity be damned), as he willed away the tears that were threatening to form. Kili remained so innocent, despite their sometimes difficult upbringing and the events that had occurred on their adventure so far, that all he seemed to want was an answer to his question, the answer that Tauriel had been unable to give.

Before Fili had finished composing himself his brother’s breaths had turned slow and even in sleep and he was reminded of the many times the very same thing had happened when they were children; so Fili did exactly as he would do then. Refusing to leave his younger brother’s question unanswered he grabbed Kili’s hand and leaned close to whisper in his ear,

“Yes.”


End file.
